Frigate Crash Site
The Frigate Crash Site is a room in the Tallon Overworld in Metroid Prime. The Frigate Crash Site is where the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] crashed. The room consists of the exterior of the crashed ship, next to a large pond. Opposite the frigate is a door leading to the Waterfall Cavern. When Samus first enters the room from the waterfall cavern she sees a group of Flying Pirates who, upon spotting her, flee. To reach the opposite shore of the pond, Samus must enter the water, and cross to the other side. Underneath the pool on a ledge is a Morph Ball tunnel that leads to a small cave from which Samus can reach the shore. There are 2 Grapple Points above the water that act as a shortcut across the room. Connecting rooms *Waterfall Cavern (via door blocked by Missile Door Lock) *Overgrown Cavern (via White Door) *Frigate Access Tunnel (via White Door) Inhabitants s near a ruptured Phazon crate.]] First visit from Waterfall Cavern *2 Flying Pirates (Flee immediately) After Gravity Suit *2 Flying Pirates *3 Wounded Space Pirates (One time only) *Jelzap Items Missile Expansion :This Expansion can only be reached if Samus has the Gravity Suit. It is found underwater, to the left of where Samus entered. The Expansion lies in a small cave in the rock face, near the submerged roots. Scans .]] ;Flora :"This lichen appears to be giving off low levels of radiation. No matches found in flora and fauna databank." ;Hole :"There is a small crevice detected at the base of this wall." ;Frigate Orpheon :"Derelict Space Pirate ship that self-destructed in low orbit above Tallon IV. Faint life signs detected in interior." ;Phazon crate :"This crate appears to be the same type of container found on the Space Pirate research frigate. The material seeping out from the ruptured metal is highly toxic. Analysis indicates this may be the 'Phazon' compound the Space Pirates were using in their biological experiments." ;Injured Space Pirate 1 :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Creature is critically injured. Cranial trauma indicates likelihood of brain damage." ;Injured Space Pirate 2 :"Morphology: Space Pirate. Irregular life signs detected. Massive internal injuries due to concussive trauma." Trivia *It is possible to completely skip the crashed Frigate by Sequence Breaking. *It appears that the Frigate is crashed in a nose up vertical position. The view of the Frigate from this room is actually the front of the ship placed upward and the entrance is in reality the Exterior Docking Hangar. External links *Metroid.2002 - A video showing how to climb the crash site. *Metroid Prime (GC) - Climb Frigate Crash Site (Alternate Method) - Video demonstrating a climbing using a ghetto jump and the morph ball. *Metroid Prime - Climbing the Frigate Crash Site (Method 2) - Video demonstrating a climb requiring no sequence breaking techniques. Confirmed to work in Metroid Prime Trilogy. *Metroid Prime - Climbing the Frigate Crash Site (Method 3) - Also uses no sequence breaking techniques. Gallery Tallon Overworld Screenshot (58).png File:Flying Pirate2.png Tallon Overworld Screenshot (61).png|Survivors of the crash Tallon Overworld Screenshot (63).png|A Pirate that sustained cranial trauma resulting in brain damage Tallon Overworld Screenshot (66).png File:Frigate Crash Site.jpg|A view of the room from the front, showing the Phazon crate Frigate Crash Site.png| Samus battles two Flying Pirates at the Frigate Crash Site de:Absturzstelle der Fregatte Category:Rooms Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime